


colors up

by frausorge



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Grinding It Out In The Corner: Another Hockey Rare Pairs Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max discovers early on how easy it still is to make Sid blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	colors up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anon prompt _Max loves making Sidney blush_ in [Grinding It Out In The Corner: Another Hockey Rare Pairs Fest](http://hapakitsune.livejournal.com/280297.html?thread=4116457). This version is slightly edited from the one originally posted at the fest.

Max discovers early on how easy it still is to make Sid blush. The kid is confident and commanding on the ice, but in the locker room Max tells Flower, "No way is your ugly mug getting a girl like that. Even Sid is prettier than you" -and Sid's whole face goes instantly red. 

"Fuck off, Talbot," he says. Max pats Sid's cheek, feeling the heated skin under his fingertips for a moment, and grins obnoxiously before turning back to Flower.

 

He doesn't think more of it then, but he remembers again a few weeks later, when they're all out at a bar and arguing over whose turn it is to go and get the next round. Army looks like he's about to cave. "Take Sid with you," Max advises, "this gorgeous face will get you served faster." Max reaches out and strokes down the side of Sid's jaw to prove his point. Sid knocks his hand away, glaring, but even in the haphazard lighting Max can see Sid's color rise. He laughs long and loud; it's pretty awesome.

 

After that Max can't resist messing with Sid a little, just for the pleasure of drawing the reaction. He pets Sid's cheeks, runs his fingers through Sid's hair, sets a hand just at the bend of his waist, and Sid blushes red every single time. Max runs into Sid in the hallway at Gonch's house, when they're over for a team cookout, and throws his arm around Sid's shoulders. "Sid, just the man I wanted to see," he says.

"Shut the fuck up, Max," Sid answers, ducking out from Max's arm even as his face colors up. "You don't even- you gotta-"

"I gotta what?" Max says, when Sid can't seem to spit his sentence out.

"You keep _doing_ that," Sid says, "and you don't mean it, and that's- that's not cool, okay? That's fucking shitty."

"What makes you think I don't mean it?" Max says. It's a half-truth at best- he hasn't been consciously thinking about anything other than fucking with Sid's head- but he's willing to back it with action, if that'll get Sid's eyes widening like that, his lips parting. "Maybe I'm waiting for you to say yes."

"You-" Sid says, and breaks off, staring. Max leans in and kisses him. 

Sid's mouth opens sweetly. Max grins when he pulls back, and tugs Sid by the wrist back to the bathroom Max had just left. He kisses Sid again against the closed door, pressing in close and remembering as he goes how rough even a little stubble can be. Sid groans, and his hips jerk. Max gets a hand down and cups Sid's dick through his jeans, then opens them and reaches inside. He kisses Sid's flushed neck while he's jerking him. When Sid comes, his mouth drops open again and his fingers flex tight at Max's waist.

Max isn't sure what to expect after that, but Sid drops competently to his knees without waiting to be asked. Max shifts so his own back is against the door, puts his hands on Sid's shoulders, and lets Sid do what he wants. It's fucking hot to see Sid's reddened lips closing around his dick. Max finds himself ready to go far sooner than he would have thought. Sid lets Max come in his mouth, then stands up and goes to the sink to spit and rinse.

When they've put themselves back together, Max leans in and presses one more kiss to Sid's mouth. "Now do you believe I think you're pretty?" he says, and Sid blushes all over again.

 

Max eases up on the teasing from then on, at least that particular brand of it. He figures he owes Sid that much to back up his claim to honesty. But the nice thing is that every so often, if Max is between dates or hasn't picked up in a while or whatever, he can flirt with Sid until Sid's color changes. Then Sid will find him later, and they'll both go to sleep happy. Sid is always more amenable to it after a win, of course; that's no surprise. But Max gets quite fond of Sid's cranky post-loss face, too.

 

And then there's the Final, and the Cup. Max's memories of those days are a weird mix of fast-forward and slow-motion. He knows he fell from one teammate's arms to the next to the next, knocked around like a rag doll; he remembers with isolated clarity feeling Sid's hands land deliberately on his ass. At some point Sid comes back to Max's place and gets him off once fast, and then a second time with terrible, aching slowness. Max gets Sid naked, gets to see the full extent of Sid's sex flush for the first time. It's a beautiful thing to behold.

 

They don't manage it again, though, neither the Cup nor the fucking. It's been months since they hooked up when the Olympics roll around. After Sid gets back, Max pulls him aside and blows him, drawing it out as much as he can to enjoy Sid's red, desperate face. But that's all they have time for then, and things go downhill from there. They go out in the second round that year. Sid misses most of the next season with his concussion, and Max leaves him strictly alone while he's out. Max can get his elsewhere; he's not going to bother a guy who's supposed to be recuperating. Max has worries of his own to deal with, too: the Pens don't seem all that interested in keeping him, and he's going to have to figure out what he wants to do. 

 

"The fucking _Flyers_?" Sid says, and even through the webcam Max can easily see the two blotches of high color on his cheeks. It's nothing like his embarrassed blush.

"Yeah," Max says, jutting his chin out. "It's the best deal I got."

Sid presses his lips into a flat line. Then, after an awful, stony heartbeat, he lets out a breath and says, "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too," Max admits. "I- fuck, Sid," and he's startled to hear his voice crack, wondering how Sid has driven him to honesty yet again.

 

Max finds he enjoys playing in Philadelphia, even more than he thought. He likes the guys, likes the style of hockey they play, and of course it's nice to have a contract that makes him feel appreciated. Things are tense every time he's back in Pittsburgh wearing orange, but he thrives even on that.

Sid isn't around until the very end of the season, when suddenly it seems like the Flyers and the Pens can't get away from each other, and Sid is in Max's face every day. And not just Sid, but Sid at his worst, frustrated and snarling with it, childishly petty. When Max hits his own limit, he does something he's never done on the ice before: he draws up next to Sid, gives Sid his broadest smile, and says, "Hey, gorgeous."

Sid's face goes a dull red under his helmet, and he's a breath late moving into the next play.

Later, Max hears how Sid said into a microphone that he doesn't like anyone on the Flyers. Max flinches a little and then tells himself he deserved that.

 

Fortunately, none of all that keeps Flower from inviting Max to his wedding. Everyone has calmed down by then, and when Max pulls Sid aside partway through the reception, Sid's flat-lipped pout is rueful and apologetic. Max gives Sid a real smile. "Laisse tomber," he says, and Sid nods.

Max steps forward then and puts his arms around Sid. Sid sighs and rests his forehead against Max's. "It sucked, not having you there this year," he tells Max.

"I missed you too," Max says.

Sid shifts a little, draws in a deeper breath. Max pulls back just enough to look at Sid. He touches Sid's cheek and tilts his head so that he can capture Sid's lips with his own. 

When they separate, Sid's mouth turns up at the corners. "I didn't know if you wanted to do that anymore."

"I want to," Max says. "I missed this, too."

"Okay," Sid says. "Well, then, maybe we, uh. Can."

"Okay," Max says. 

He pulls Sid closer, nudging their hips together until he can feel Sid's dick getting hard in his suit pants. Possibly even better than that, though, is the beaming smile on Sid's face, which is pink in a way Max doesn't think he's ever seen before.


End file.
